Bad Medicine (A Ziggler One Shot)
by Trager Von Erich
Summary: This was inspired by my friend James on Twitter. Hayley is fresh out of a divorce and she needs a break with her new man. Shenanigans happen, and a bed gets broken. I apologize if I'm a little rusty. Enjoy!
1. I Tease, You Touch

**(A/N: I apologize if this is a little bad. I haven't done anything like this in a while. Enjoy!)**

San Antonio, Texas

"Ugh. Traffic jam?! Really?!"

"Baby, calm down...we're gonna be there soon..."

"Not at the rate these assholes are driving. I swear to fuck, I'm gonna start tailgating and bumping people so they will _move!"_

Nick sighs. I continue to grip the steering wheel of my trusty red Ford F-150, trying not to lose my cool. Well...I suppose I should introduce myself before I continue.

My name is Hayley Michaels. I'm pretty well known, considering I'm a current WWE Diva. But, before I stepped into a ring, I was known because of my father. My dad goes by many names. The Show Stopper. Mr. WrestleMania. The Heartbreak Kid. You probably guessed it. My dad is none other than Shawn Michaels himself. I used to go on the road with him when I was growing up, and that's when I fell in love with the business. I was eighteen when I first made TV appearances with him, and one storyline feud he had going is how I met my current boyfriend.

Back when I first exploded onto the scene with my dad, he was known as...shall I say it? NICKY!

Yeah, my boyfriend was known as Nicky in the infamous group known as the Spirit Squad. Now? He's known as the Show Off, Dolph Ziggler. Well, he's known as Dolph to the WWE fans. To me, and his coworkers, he's known as Nick Nemeth, aka the most amazing man in the entire world. I don't know what it was that attracted me to him. I just remember it being the day of my eighteenth birthday, which was also my dad's forty oneth. I was ringside during a match, and he kept grinning at me and shooting me winks. I didn't feel weirded out at all. No. I blushed, I giggled, and I blew a few kisses at him. Well, right after that match, he decided to approach me. He tried to act all badass, but the second I looked at him, all he could say was "I'm Nick..." I immediately fell in love with him, and we ended up taking each other's virginities that night. But, unfortunately, our fairy tale got delayed...

Back in 2010, I married a different WWE Superstar. Matt Cardona, aka, Zack Ryder. I was never happy in the marriage. He beat me every day. He belittled me. He even had enough nerve to sleep around on me whenever he went back to Long Island. I couldn't take the abuse anymore, and I finally filed for divorce two weeks ago. And I decided I needed a week to myself, so Nick and I decided to fly down to San Antonio to see my family...and get stuck in traffic...

"Oh, my God...do people not know how to use a fucking turning signal? Come on!"

"Hayley..." says Nick calmly, "please, settle down. Yelling isn't going to make them go any faster..."

"You'd be yelling too if some...oh, this asshole did _not_ just fucking cut me off!"

I roll down my window, sticking my head out and yelling.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE, YOU FUCKING ASSHAT?!"

Nick growls softly. I was too busy yelling to notice him spreading my legs. I didn't stop yelling until I felt something warm and wet on my clit. I jumped slightly, causing the truck to swerve slightly.

"Oh, fuck!"

Nick chuckled. He pulls back, pressing a gentle kiss to my clit before pushing my panties back and fixing my skirt. I growl, regaining my composure.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" I tease.

Nick shrugs, leaning over and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I wanted you to calm down...so, I figured I'd do what I do best. And it looks like it worked."

He gives my earlobe a teasing nip. I moan, gripping the wheel until my knuckles turn white.

"You need to stop teasing me like that..." I say in a gruff voice, reaching a hand down to adjust my panties, "you know we can't do anything until everyone else is in bed..."

Which is true. My dad, sure, he's cool with the fact that Nick and I have sex, but he doesn't want Cameron or Cheyenne seeing it. Cheyenne is nine, and Cameron is thirteen, but Cheyenne has a bad habit of barging in without knocking, and she managed to walk in on Nick and I having a shower, though she didn't see anything...thankfully. Nick chuckles deviously, leaning down to kiss my neck, his breath tickling my neck.

"I know the rules, babe..." he whispers, "but, I know you...all I have to do is _this..."_

His hand slides up my skirt, cupping my pussy in his hand, causing me to whimper.

"And you cave...you can't resist me...can you, Princess?"

I clench my teeth. I fight back a moan as he slides a finger inside my wet entrance, keeping my eyes on the road as the traffic finally begins to move.

_"You are so fucking evil..."_ I hiss, _"if these roads weren't so congested, I'd pull over and ride you till neither of us can cum anymore..."_

Nick laughs. He pulls back from my neck, keeping his finger inside me, curling it as he strokes my G-Spot.

"Me? Evil?" he muses in a teasing tone, "no, baby...I just like pleasing you, baby girl..."

I shake my head. I manage to weave my way through traffic, finally reaching the long dirt road that led to the house. My dad owns a beautiful ranch, full of every animal you could think of. I sigh as I pull up behind my dad's Dodge Ram, killing the engine before grabbing Nick's head and pressing my lips to his in a violent, passionate kiss. I pull back a few moments later, panting.

"You need to behave yourself while we're here," I say sternly, "no fingering me under the dinner table. No pretending to drop your fork so you can eat me out. And, please..."

I narrow my eyes playfully.

"No ass grabbing."

Nick flashes an innocent grin.

"I promise I'll be a good boy," he says innocently, "now, why don't we go inside and say hi to your mom and dad?"

I grin, giving him a quick peck on the lips as I take the keys out of the ignition.

"I love you," I say, "let's go inside."

He nods, reaching in his jeans to adjust himself before opening the door. Before I could even reach for the door, it was open, and I was being scooped up in someone's arms. I laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can walk, you know," I tease, kissing his cheek, "I'm not a baby."

Nick actually laughs, holding me close to him.

"You're my baby," he muses, carrying me up the steps to the front door, "I can handle the luggage while you say hi to your family."

I roll my eyes, giggling as Nick adjusts his hold on me to ring the doorbell. I could hear the familiar sound of boots clomping on the ground, followed by the creak of the screen door, then the sound of the lock clicking, and my eyes lit up when I saw a familiar head of dirty blond hair.

"Daddy, I'm home!"

The man gasped at the sound of my voice. The gasp soon turns into a laugh.

"Hayley!" he exclaims, "oh, my God! What are you doing here?!"

"She wanted a break," answers Nick as he carries me inside and places me on my feet so I could hug Shawn, "divorce has made her stressed and she wanted to see her Daddy."

Shawn chuckles, holding me close to him.

"Well, my baby girl is always welcome whether she's stressed or not," he says, kissing the top of my head, "and you're just in time. I killed a deer earlier today and Rebecca's just serving it up. My baby girl loves her venison."

I giggle.

"As long as the deer isn't Bambi or his mom," I tease as my stomach rumbles, "but, I'm famished so at this point I don't care."

"Well, let's not keep the princess waiting, huh?" says Nick, "I'll be at the table here in a second. I just gotta get the luggage."

"Hurry back," I tease, "I know Momma would wanna see you."

Nick rolls his eyes, blowing me a kiss before walking out the front door. I laugh, following Shawn into the kitchen.

"So, how big is this thing?" I ask, "you know me and venison. I tend to have fifths."

"Well, this boy is a pretty big buck," laughs Shawn, "nice and tough. The way you like it."

"She likes her deer like she likes her..."

"Okay!" I interject, knowing that voice, "kids present!"

Cameron and Cheyenne's heads shot up at the sound of my voice. They turn around, their eyes lighting up.

"HAYLEY!"

I laugh, slowly getting to my knees and opening my arms, embracing them both.

"Oh, how I have missed you both so much!" I say, "is Momma doing a good job cooking up that deer?"

Rebecca laughs.

"I always do," she teases, "and I suggest you grab a plate. And don't worry, there's enough for fifths."

I roll my eyes with a laugh, standing up and going over to hug her. Though, Rebecca isn't my biological mom. My mom and dad divorced when I was younger, but I consider Rebecca my mom more than anything.

"How long are you staying for?" she asks as I grab a plate for Nick and myself, "I'm sure your schedules are hectic as hell!"

I shrug, sitting next to Cheyenne.

"We're staying for a week," I answer, "this divorce ordeal is quite stressful...so, Nick and I decided to take a week off and come here."

"A whole week?!" Cheyenne says excitedly, "we get you and Nicky for a week?!"

Nick laughs.

"I can play dollies and house with you all week," he says, "maybe we can play in the mud!"

"Yay!"

Rebecca laughs.

"We can do all that after you finish your venison," she says, "let's eat and enjoy their company for a while."


	2. Bad Medicine

Later That Night

Everyone had decided to go to bed early. I had to go read to Cheyenne, and I triple checked that she was asleep before I went back to my room. Just to be safe, I locked my bedroom door. I didn't want to risk her walking in and seeing things not meant for a nine year old girl.

I gripped my headboard as I sllwoy straddled Nick's face, my pussy just hovering barely an inch away from those beautiful lips. I whimper as his lips and tongue make their mark along my inner thighs, my pussy dripping in arousal. And, though he had a sheet covering his hips, I could see his erection clear as day. But he never touched it.

A low purr erupted at the back of my throat as I felt his tongue at my wet entrance. I reached a hand down from the headboard to tangle in his bleach blond locks, my hips rocking against his tongue as he licked and sucked and teased me to no end.

Nick smirked when he heard me let out a strangled moan. He pulls back slightly, gently spreading my swollen lips. He let out an appreciative hum as my hard clit popped out of the hood, coating his tongue with saliva before blowing a gentle, cool breath across it. I shivered, my fingers burying deeper in his hair.

"Mmmmm, fuck!" I groan.

A smug smirk crawls across his lips at the sound of my moans. He alternated between blowing, sucking, and licking, low growls rumbling in his chest as his senses were overwhelmed with my taste. I whimpered as his growls sent vibrations through my body.

"Fucking hell, Nick!" I growl between moans, "stop...teasing me!"

Nick chuckles.

"Or what, Hayley Bug?" he teases, slowly running his tongue along my folds, "what are you gonna do about it?"

"I...I won't suck your dick for a year!" I hiss, "ugh, Nick, I swear to fucking God!"

Nick chuckles at my sore attempt at threatening him, enjoying the barely concealed strain in my voice. He slowly slides two fingers inside me, sucking my clit into his mouth. I hiss, barely holding back a scream.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

A low laugh was his only reply. He swirled his tongue along my clit, scissoring his fingers before curling them against my G-Spot. I ground my teeth together, rocking my hips against his tongue and fingers, my whole body shaking as I feel my body growing hot.

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG, NICK! I'M SO CLOSE! MMMMMMMMPH, BABY!"

Nick growled at my words. He slams his fingers harder inside my, varying the strokes of his tongue. I grasped the headboard until my knuckles turned white, his name coming out in a strangled scream as my entire body shook with the rush of my orgasm, my juices coating his lower face as I rode through my orgasm.

Nick moaned as my body began to settle. He licks up all my juices, placing a gentle kiss to my pussy before gently pulling me down and rolling us over so he was on top. I grin up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You are amazing, baby..." I whisper, leaning up to lick his chin, "you really know how to take advantage of my weak spots..."

Nick chuckles, sucking my tongue into his mouth, moaning as he tastes me on my tongue.

"I'm only getting started, babe..." he says softly, "I hope your family are heavy sleepers..."

Before I could answer, Nick had already grabbed my legs, hooking my calves over his shoulders and sliding his cock into me in one smooth thrust. I gasp in both shock and pleasure, my still quivering walls being stretched.

"Mmmph!"

Nick groaned as I clenched slightly around him. He began to thrust slowly at first, teasing me. I looked up at him, into eyes so different from Matt's, smiling at him as I slowly lift my hips to match his thrusts, reaching down and gripping his ass tightly.

"Oh, yeah! Mmm, Nick!"

Nick grinned down at me, looking into my eyes as he began to thrust harder. He leans his head down, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth, keeping his eyes on mine so he could watch every expression of pleasure on my face.

I knew I wouldn't be able to last too long. I growl, digging my nails deep into his ass, not bothering to mask the moans that spilled out of my mouth.

"Harder!" I hiss, "oh, I want the neighbours to know your fucking name!"

Nick smirked as he obliged me. He reached a hand up, gripping the headboard as he slammed himself into me harder and harder, the whole bed creaking and groaning till the legs finally gave way. I cried out, my head falling back as a familiar warmth spread throughout my whole body.

**_"FUCK! OH, SHIT! OH, GOD, FUCK, NICK! YES! OH, GOD, I'M SO CLOSE! OHH, YEAH!"_**

The sound of my bed crashing to the floor didn't stop him. He began to thrust harder, coaxing me to my release. I gasped for breath as I felt my heart burst, my nails drawing blood as my walls clenched tightly around him, his name escaping through my lips in a loud cry.

**_"OH, FUCK!"_**

Nick roared as I clenched around him, thrusting a few more times before releasing deep inside my pussy. He pants, pulling out and rolling over to the side, wrapping his arms tightly around me and pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Sorry about your bed, babe..." he murmurs, "I've been wanting you all fucking day..."

I laugh.

"It's fine, my love," I murmur back, kissing his neck, "fuck, I hope we didn't wake anyone..."

"I hope not," retorts Nick, "I don't feel like giving Cameron and Cheyenne the sex talk..."

"Dad will get stuck with that," I laugh, hiding back a yawn, "but...all this sex has wore me out."

Nick chuckles.

"Yeah, me, too..." he mumbles, reaching down and pulling the covers over us, wrapping his arms around me, "fuck, you drain me like no other..."

I roll my eyes. I curl up on my side, smiling as I rest my head on his chest. I close my eyes, falling asleep within moments. Nick smiles, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Sweet dreams..."


End file.
